The unexpected savior
by iheartalexvause
Summary: This was my first fan fic. Still not my favourite by far but I have a great idea for a second chapter that at some point should appear.


The Unexpected saviour

Ever since the heroes of Storeybrooke had returned from Camelot without their memories and Emma still the Dark One, Regina and Emma had been butting heads, frequently and today seemed to be shaping up to be no different.

Regina was sitting in Granny's diner with Henry, Mary Margaret and David talking and waiting for breakfast. Suddenly in a whirl of black smoke the Dark One was stood at the end of their table.

"Yes Emma what can we do for you?" Regina spat when Emma was glaring at her.

"What else did you take from my house Regina?"

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about." Regina answered coolly.

"There is something very important missing from my basement." Emma ground out through gritted teeth, quickly starting losing her patience.

"Are you calling me a liar Dark One?" Regina highlighted the ex saviours new title and stood to face the white haired woman. She was also starting to lose her cool. She noticed a flare of anger in Emma's now cold green eyes.

"Do you think that you can use Excalibur to save me Regina?" Whoops she had let a big one slip.

"You have Excalibur?" Regina exclaimed. Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek recalculating her position. Emma stepped closer to Regina but she stood her ground.

"Regina with that sword or not you can not don't have it in you to be the savior! And you can not save me either you broke your promise." Emma had Regina's chin between her thumb and index finger, then moved to place a sarcastic peck on Regina's full red painted lips.

What both women did not expect was the rush of heat that ran through their bodies urging them closer together, deepening the kiss and the blast of white light the exploded from the center of them. Despite everything the two had been through recently they melted into each others embrace, hands roaming into each others hair and waists.

Gasping for air the two women parted, surprised at what happened and when Regina opened her eyes Emma was no longer the Dark One. She was Emma long blonde hair and warmth had returned to her beautiful green eyes once again.

"What did you say about me breaking my promise?" Regina breathed.

"Well holy shit!" Emma exclaimed.

"Language Swan, your son!" Regina exasperated, punched Emmas arm.

"Well that didn't take long to go back to normal." Emma said while rubbing her arm, Regina sighed then realised how quiet it was around them because everyone was staring at the two women. Regina leaned into Emma a hand on her shoulder and breathed in her ear,

"I think we need to talk. Privately."

"But I'm hungry." Regina growled low and throaty.

"Tonight then 7pm my house Henry wont be home." Regina turned and left giving daggers to whoever dared to stare at her.

As the Dark One never seemed to have an appetite for food Emma was famished and nearly ate Granny's out of business. Sleeping was also something Emma had had trouble with in the last few months. Emma left Granny's an hour after what had transpired between herself and Regina. Although she had a lot to think about her brain felt like it was spent and she needed sleep but it appeared Hook had other ideas, he caught her outside of the apartment building.

"Well Sawn you're back to normal. Imagine what I thought when I heard how it happened?" Hook said aggressively.

"Wow twitter had nothing on Storeybrooke.." Emma quipped she was too tired to deal with him right now.

"Regina? Regina's kiss broke the curse? Why did she even kiss you?" Hook spat at Emma.

"Well it was me who initiated it Hook."

"What? What about us I have been fighting to help you get back to normal."

"So has Regina but she didn't avoid me as the Dark One either."

"You weren't you Emma when we got back from Camelot. And of course she didn't avoid you she is evil herself." Hook was shouting now.

"Regina is not evil Hook! She wanted to steer me away from the darkness to stop me using the dark magic and stop me doing harm. She was supportive." Emma's voice was shaking with rage now she could still feel a streak of the dark ones temper in her. Although she had not yet had time to think about everything she was not going to let Hook attack Regina even after what happened in Camelot, Regina had still tried to reach out to Emma when they got back to try fix what she didn't know had happened. "Didn't you ever wonder why your kiss never broke the curse?" Emma had snapped Hook was no longer going to get things put politely. He just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "If I have realised anything in the last hour Hook it is that I don't feel for you what someone should feel when you are in love. I guess I have know this for a while now!" Still no words. "Goodbye Killian." With that Emma pushed past him and entered the building.

Regina's afternoon didn't go much better than Emma's morning. She was sat in her office at town hall when Robin came barging through the door. Regina sighed.

"Come in Robin." She said sarcastically.

"So true loves kiss did break the dark ones curse after all!" He said sardonically and a totally rhetorical question. Regina just stared waiting. After a couple of minutes staring Regina broke the silence.

"What do you want me to say Robin?"

"I...I so does that mean you don't love me?"

"Robin I don't feel about you the way you should feel about your soul mate. There is no passion between us Robin." Regina stated dropping her arms onto the desk. For a long time Regina had doubted that Robin was her soul mate. She had realised she did not love him and the only time they had slept together it was lack lustre and almost forced.

"But we are supposed to be soul mates." Robin questioned.

"I do not care to believe that fairy dust is an absolute! I am sorry Robin but I will not live me life with someone I am not head over heels in love with." Regina stated with a tone of finality in her commanding voice.

"And Emma is this to you?" He sounded sceptical.

"In that one kiss my heart felt like it might explode with all the feelings from that kiss. I haven't felt like that in a long time Robin, I didn't even think it was possible. And for a long time before Emma sacrificed herself to save me I do believe I denied a lot of feelings for her and it was not to do with Henry." Robin looked speechless after this revelation. "I'm sorry Robin but I have to do what is right for me for once." Robin turned and stormed out of the mayors office without another word. Perhaps he and Hook could drown their sorrows together at a bar, Regina did not doubt that he too already knew what had happened and would be upset. Either way Regina was glad that Emma wouldn't be responsible for the towns safety tonight.

7pm came around, both Emma and Regina were nervous as Emma knocked on the door of 108 Mifflin Street. As Regina opened the door she was happy to see Emma back in her signature tank top, red leather jacket and very ass revealing jeans which she now realised she had missed very much. They shared a warm smile as Emma enter then Emma started to smell the air. Typical Emma Regina thought.

"I made lasagne, I remember Rumple saying the dark one never has much of an appetite." Regina looked fondly at Emma glad to now have her there and she laughed at Emma's pleasurable sigh and wondered if there may be more to come.

"I have missed food so much!" Emma stated following Regina into the kitchen.

After 15 minutes silent eating Regina broke the silence.

"So Emma about this morning." Regina was tentative.

"Regina I have never been very good at this whole feelings thing but..." Emma sighed, deciding she had to be honest but did not want to say the L word even though this mornings kiss already stated that that was definitely there for both of them. "Regina I have had feelings for you for a long time now I have realised. Being the dark one gave me a different outlook on things and I didn't love Hook but I couldn't fully face why." Emma stuttered to a halt.

"I know." Regina held up a hand to stop Emma speaking, she had to get this out while she had the courage and the opportunity. "When I lost Daniel I later found it hard to love and confront the possibility of it. I was never happy and swept away with Robin but also I didn't want to hurt him by breaking it off. I was more concerned about his feelings than my own happiness. Then today happened and you know, true loves kiss doesn't work if it is only one sided love." Regina look imploringly at Emma to tell her that this wasn't the case, she had basically just said those three words after one kiss.

"It's not one sided Regina." Emma stood up, walked around the table and stopped behind Regina leaning into her ear with her hands on Regina's shoulders. Emma threw caution to the wind.

"I love you too!" Emma whispered in Regina's ear low and breathy. Regina's heart soared and Emma felt like another weight had been lifted from her today, like Camelot and the rejection had never happened. Regina stood without leaving Emma's hands, which snaked around Regina's neck when she stood and turned to face Emma, Regina's hands snook around Emma's waist. For a long moment they just looked into each others eyes, seeing the truth and warmth in those green eyes again sends Regina over the edge, crashing their lips together with years of unspoken desire. It was like the morning in Granny's only the privacy made it more exciting.

Emma lightly sweeps her tongue against Regina's lips enticing the other woman's tongue to come out and play. Regina swallows Emma's groan at the contact and with tongues gently pumping against one another Regina flattens Emma against the dining room wall with a thud ad pleasing grunts from both of them. As more passion and fever flows from the pair neither one wants to break the kiss. Their hands wandered all over each other begging to become more familiar with the others body. Simultaneously the broke apart gasping for air but large smiles break across both their face.

"Well Miss Swan better late than never I suppose."

"God damn it Regina that was even better the first one." Emma stuttered running her hands up and down Regina's back under her shirt making the other woman shudder under her finger tips.

"I don't believe I have showed you my bedroom yet Emma." Regina looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"I think we should remedy that oversight." Emma replied but before she could move an inch Regina had poofed them upstairs, in a haze of purple smoke they were in Regina's bedroom.

"I am through wasting time with you Miss Swan, I want to make every second count." Regina said as she then crushed their lips together again, pushing Emma towards the large bed, stripping Emma as she went.

Emma quickly regained her wits while she noticed Regina taking in her underwear clad form and began to unbutton Regina's shirt and pants as fast as possible.

"Oh Regina you are amazing." Emma whispered in an awed tone. Regina stepped up to Emma who was sat on the edge of her bed putting her legs either side of Emma's and running her hands down her sides making Emma shudder this time and into her ear.

"You are rather breath taking yourself dear! Now scoot Miss Swan." Regina commanded pointing to the middle of the bed.

"Yes your majesty." Emma quipped detecting the firm tone of the evil queen and wriggled out from under Regina's legs and up the bed. Emma flourished her hands and layed down, then Regina crawled up the bed like a tiger stalking its prey. Emma was leaning on her elbows watching Regina and it sent waves of desire through her body straight to her already over heated core.

Regina roughly pushed Emma down, keeping her flat with her own body and forcefully kisses Emma senseless. In the time it took for Emma's hands to come around from Regina's rough ministrations to start roaming the brunettes body, Regina had already stripped Emma of her bra and was moving onto Emma's jaw and neck line. Nipping and sucking at the pale skin leaving small red marks Regina was enjoying the grunts of pleasure coming from the blonde. Regina continued south taking one nipple in between her teeth and the other firm pert breast in hand. Kneading and tongue flicking Regina switched sides to pay each beautiful breast the attention it deserved.

Regina released the other nipple with a pop and returned to Emma's already kiss swollen lips and planted another bruising kiss, hands on either side of her face and swallowing Emma's groans.

"I don't think I could ever get bored of playing with your body Emma." Regina sighed against Emma's lips in a sex husky voice that only served to drive Emma even crazier.

"Well my queen I am all yours to do with as you please." This made Regina growl her approval and went back to Emma's toned abdomen placing hot wet kisses, sighing at the muscles rippling response to her attention and the scraping of Regina's finger nails down Emma's sides leaving nice red lines in their wake.

"Oh now these panties are so pointless Miss Swan." With a flick of her hand they were gone. "There now that's better." For a few seconds Regina took in the sight of the naked Emma Swan below her still in awe of her pale beauty and surprised at how much things had changed in less than 12 hours.

As Regina dipped two fingers into Emma's swollen hot folds a smile crossed her dark features at the wetness that greeted her and that was bucking into her hand to increase the contact.

"My my dear you are very ready for me aren't you?" The brunette emphasized her words with pressure on Emma's engorged clit.

"Oh fuck Regina, that's what you have done to me for a long time now. Now for gods sake Regina fuck me senseless!" Emma ground out through her teeth as Regina pressed her thumb again Emma's throbbing clit and circled her entrance with two fingers. Regina thought on that doe a moment then decided she was too hunry for Emma to teast her any more and easily plunged hearing a loud groan and started pumping steadily.

"Oh my god Regina...YES Uuughh.." Emma trailed off as Regina took clit in her mouth and began to suck nd flick her tongue in time with her pumping fingers.

"Oh Regina... faster..." Emma panted her breathing becoming irratic and her chest heaving. From Regina's spot between pale toned thighs she watched every movement of Emma's and duly sped up. As Regina curled her fingers inside the blondewith every pumpsearching for that rough spot that would send Emma over the edge of ecstacy, she could feel her walls clench around her fingers. A quick suck of Emma's clit and that was all it took for Emma to come fantastically screaming her new lovers name and various expletives. Regina slowly rode out Emma's orgasm enjoying the screams echo around the room. Regina hovered over Emma's heaving breasts and cleaned the womans arousal off her fingers savoring the flavor and watching Emma's eyes bulge. "Oh Emma you taste amazing." Emma grabbed Regina by the neck pulling her down and capturing her lips, while slipping her other arm around her back to release Regina's bra and let go to fully remove it.

"I taste even better of your great tasting luscious lips."

Using this as a distraction Emma wrapped a leg around Regina's that was between her thighs and her arms around Regina's shoulders. Regina landed with an uuumph and a giggle with Emma straddling her abdomen. Emma leaned into Regina's face "Now now my queen you are extrememly talented with your mouth and hands but, I'm not going to let you have everything your own way." Emma whispered before capturing Regina's lips for another bruising kiss and released Regina's lower lip quickly fro between her teeth with a hum of pleasure.

Determined to leave marks on Regina as she had Emma she wanted to mark Regina as her own now. For a few moments Emma took in the gorgeous woman beneath her "Fuck Regina you're so beautiful." Emma whispered in her then nibbling her outer lobe before moving onto the womans slim neck, licking down the skin she could feel Regina's pulse quicken under her mouth and it was here Emma left a nice quickly blooming hickey on Reginas olive skin. Wasting no time Emma took one breast in hand, the other in her mouth lightly grazing the hard nipple with her teeth and rolling the other between her fingers then switched sides. Regina's breathing was becoming rapid and Emma's kisses were becoming more feverish and needy, quickly moving down the tanned abdomen but skipping past where Regina wanted her the most at her throbbing center and placing hot kisses on the womans amazing thighs.

"Emma" Regina rumbled warningly. In response Emma left a nice bite mark on Regina's thigh making her flinch but groan needily. Silently chuckling at her mark of ownership Emma moved further up Regina's thighs, taking a taster tongue swipe through Regina's swollen folds with a small flicker over her swollen clit.

"Oh best taste ever." Emma sighed against Regina's core now desperate for attention, the breath tickling her further. And Emma was desperate for the taste. Emma repositioned for better access easing the muscular legs wider and gently rubbing the thighs making Regina shiver in anticipation. Emma settled her right hand and Regina's slick entrance and the other teasing circles around the hardened bundle of nerves and Regina began to groan which was music to Emma's ears urging her on. With this she plunged two fingers into her entrance and rubbed rough lines around her clit elliciting another loud growl. Emma pumped hard and fast fingers curling and twisting seeking the other womans hot spot and finding it.

"Oh Emma...more!" Emma speeds up on the new found treasure and took the throbbing clit in her mouth sucking and flicking, keeping pace with adept fingers and a few seconds later Regina came spectacularly pushing Emmas face tight to her contracting core but Emma did not let up and a minute later Emma could feel the brunette come again with a loud cries of yes and emma.

Emma lapped up all of Regina's juices enjoying the new taste on her fingers also. Now laying gentle kisses back up Regina's body still shaking with power of two orgasms. As she captured Regina's lips the woman below her grabbed her face and pulled her down deepening the kiss. Pleasurable sighs were swallowed by both women. Emma broke the kiss and pulled Regina into her arms hugging her tightly and rubbing back as Regina's breathing settled back to normal.

"Holy shit Regina why did we wait so long to do this?" Emma asked still stroking her back and now Regina had thrown a leg over Emma and was massaging her pale breasts.

"I don't know but we will never wait again. Lets not waste anymore time together." Regina pushed up on Emma's chest to give her another kiss just to emphasize her point. Emma sighed.

"Yes I completely agree."

Emma and Regina spent the rest of the night making love and filling the room with pleasured cries and the mixed scent of arousal and sex. But only small amounts of sleep as they seemed to have a lot of passion to catch up on and both of them had great stamina and not want to stop.


End file.
